<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 'childhood friends to lovers' trope by Saku015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161936">The 'childhood friends to lovers' trope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015'>Saku015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protective Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukkiyama Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei doesn't agree with Udai Tenma being so friendly with his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 'childhood friends to lovers' trope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3: Mangaka.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima was sitting at his table, glaring at his maths homework. Yamaguchi was sure of that he didn’t want to participate in anything that was about to happen – the visit of Udai Tenma. Tadashi heard the front door down there open, then close and Tsukki’s body stiffened. It was clear to Tadashi that he would never forgive the older man for what he had made his brother go through.</p><p>”Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked as the brown stood up from his bed.</p><p>”If at least one of us dosen’t go dow both of them would come up here,” Tadashi said before walking out of the door. He walked down on the stairs, then into the living room and found himself face to face with two smiling men.</p><p>”Tadashi-kun!” Akiteru stood up, walking up to him. He peeked behind his shoulder and frowned. ”Kei?”</p><p>”He... didn’t feel well,” Tadashi said and Akiteru’s expression darkened.</p><p>”You’re Karasuno’s pinch server, right?” Came the question and Tadashi turned back towards the other guest.</p><p>”Yes, Sir!” Tadashi said, bowing his head. Tenma chuckled and ruffled his hair.</p><p>”Don’t be so formal, Tadashi-kun! I am barely older than you!”</p><p>”For you, he is Yakamugchi!” Came the irritated voice from the door of the living room and Tadashi gasped.</p><p>”Tsukki?!” He asked as Tsukishima marched up to them and pulled his back to his chest. Yamaguchi felt his cheeks heating up while Kei glared down the man standing in front of them.</p><p>”Kei!” Akiteru hissed with a warning look, but Tenma only shook is head with a gentle smile.</p><p>”It’s okay, senpai,” he said, while smiling at Tsukishima. ”Protectiveness is a clear instinct.”</p><p>”Especially when it comes to you,” Kei spat and both his brother and Yamaguchi gasped.</p><p>”Tsukki,” Tadashi mumbled, then poked him in the ribs with his elbow to grab his attention?</p><p>”What?” The taller asked on a gentler voice.</p><p>”We still have some homework to do,” Tadashi said, inticating that they should leave the room.</p><p>”Right,” Kei answered, then took his head and walked back up.</p><p>Tenma looked after them with his lips quirking up. Childhood friends to lovers was such a good trope!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>